Village of the Bladed Leaves
by Fox Boss
Summary: Instead of being Ninja Village, Konoha was established as a Samurai Village. Interested in seeing how everything has changed, well then read and find out. Pseudo Bleach xover. Pairings undecided. Living Minato and Kushina. Smarter Naruto.


Village of the Tree Blades/Konoha no Sato.

* * *

Literally, Village of Trees Blades. To elaborate, the word for Leaf and Blade in Japanese are the same, 'ha', though they use different kanji.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Bleach or any other crossovers that appear in this fic.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

 _"Hi" means Jutsu/Kidō_

 _(Hi) means Jutsu/Kidō translation_

 **"Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

 ***Hi* means a sound; roar, cough, sigh, munch, etc.**

(Hi1) means author's notes and translations. Notes with numbers are at the end of the chap, usually for a longer explanation or a link. Translations will be for terms that aren't used often in fics.

* * *

Rather than an actual chapter, this is a prologue with pre-fic notes on the alternate history of this world, along with some other explanations, so as to clear up any possible confusion.

 **Alternate Senju History**

Rather than becoming ninja, the Senju clan became samurai, though for the most part, their history is the same, mainly working under the more honorable clients. Hashirama was a high-ranking samurai that believed that unless they adapted to the modern times (chakra, ninjutsu, etc), the way of the samurai would be lost. Hashirama and the leader of the Samurai village had a dual; Hashirama left with his clan and like-minded individuals to establish Konoha.

 **Alternate Konoha History**

While establishing Konoha, Hashirama recruited ninja clans that have honor and guidelines and wish for peace. Konoha works similarly to a ninja village, though there are limits to what it will do, such as protecting crime lords, assassinations, basically things that would count as extremely dishonorable. Basically, no ANBU.

 **Alternate** **Hyūga History**

They are basically the Quincy of this story. While the Senju became Samurai and the Uchiha became Ninja, the Hyūga clan became Archers. Using their bloodline's ability to see chakra, they learned to create constructs of chakra, mainly creating bows and arrows, to make up for their lack of long-range attacks, not including the Vacuum Palm technique. This skill was particularly dangerous when used with the Byakugan's various visual abilities, nigh-360º, telescopic, and x-ray vision, along with the ability to follow high-speed movement and analyze/predict an opponent's movement. Not liking the idea of having their skills used for something as low as assassinations and spying, the Hyūga clan joined Konoha.

 **Alternate Uchiha History; Ver 1**

Now obviously a samurai-based village wouldn't like a clan that had thieving eyes that could still a person's hard-earned skills with a glance.

The Uchiha clan helped establish Kirigakure, with Madara as the Shodai Mizukage. Madara died at the hands of Hashirama similarly to canon, only he didn't activate the Izanagi. The Uchiha massacre happened while Yagura was in office, via genjutsu on him by a rival clan, which in turn, caused the Bloodline War. Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Obito, and Shisui, were away on a training trip when the massacre happened, they were nearly caught during their escape from Mizu no Kuni.

One of them called in a favor from a samurai that they had saved at one point (Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Ibiki, etc) and requested that he and his family be allowed to live in Konoha and become samurai. Sasuke is then born in Konoha.

Obito's personality with be basically be as it was before he met Madara.

Mikoto was a member of Seven Swordsmen and wields Kiba, which she took with her

 **Alternate Uchiha History; Ver 2**

The Uchiha clan created a rival village called Kazangakure no Sato(Village Hidden by Volcanoes), with Madara as the Shodai Ganshōkage(Magma Shadow). The village is located on an island between Konoha, Kiri, and Kumo, those who have looked at the canon Naruto-world maps know what island I'm talking about. The village was destroyed by a combination of Kiri and Kumo.

Kazangakure Island: Go to the Geography page of the Naruto wikia.

' **Modern' History Changes**

Due to Obito never meeting Madara, he never attacked Minato or Kushina, instead it was a different ninja. The main change is that Hiruzen, who was helping guard Minato and Kushina, sacrificed himself to the Shinigami to seal Kurama into Naruto and taking the attacking ninja with him. Thus Minato and Kushina are still alive.

Due to Minato being alive, Kumo never tried to kidnap Hinata, due to not knowing where Minato might have placed his Hiraishin seals, meaning Hizashi is still alive.

* * *

 **Technical Info**

 **Ranks**

Though they have different names, the ranks among Konoha samurai are pretty much the same as regular ninjas. Names for ranks were judged with a combination of Wiktionary and the Naruto Wikia.

Geji(Low Samurai)=Genin

Chūji(Middle Samurai)=Chūnin

Tokubetsu Jōji(Special High Samurai)

Jōji(High Samurai)=Jōnin

Hokatana(Fire Sword)=Hokage

 **Reiken and Zanpakutō**

For all intents and purposes, they are same, only having different names and the source of their ability. The reason for the name change is due to their meaning. Zanpakutō(Soul-Cutter Sword) and Reiken(Spirit Sword), Reiken sounds less dark(does that term sound right?). And the power of their blades originates from yōkai. They were created by Ōetsu Nimaiya(the creator of Zanpakutō from Bleach), he is an old friend and ally of Hashirama. The name Reiken comes from Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Origins of Reiken**

Around the time Hashirama and co. founded Konoha, they stumbled upon a village of peaceful yōkai that has been frequently attacked by ninjas/monks/civilians/etc due to being yōkai. Hashirama found an island for them and others to live on, which has a protective barrier over it, allowing them to live peacefully. Their powers were offered as a trade for their continued safety.

 **Obtaining a Reiken**

After the students graduate and are made into actual Geji, the students and teachers are transported to the Yōkai Island, through the use of a Time-Space jutsu, filled with various kinds of yōkai, similar to homes of summon-animals. The students are then given the equivalent of an Asauchi which is used like a divining rod after the student pushes their chakra into the blade. The blade then pulls towards a matching chakra frequency/wave/etc like a compass needle. The student and teacher 'follow' the sword until they meet the yōkai in question. The student and the yōkai then make a contract allowing the student to access their power. The yōkai then puts a certain amount of their chakra into the blade, which changes the blade into a Reiken, which allows the user to access a portion of their unique power. Not all students are able to find a 'match' or are make a contract. The process is similar to how contracts with Celestial Spirits are made in Fairy Tail. After the contract is made, the Geji have to learn to properly synchronize their chakra with the chakra of their spirits.

 **Resurrección** **,** **Dolls** **, and Bakkōtō**

Reiken that are based on Resurrección are similar to regular Reiken, however, the yōkai that are used with are ones that were dying or severely injured and don't want to go without a fight, so instead of simply giving them a portion, they are given their full power/essence, do to this they only have a single release, which usually takes the form of armor.

Dolls are yōkai who, rather than giving them a portion of their portion of their power, work like summons, which can become stronger with the addition of their partner's chakra.

Bakkōtō are just regular Reiken.

 **Reiken Influence**

Now for a Reiken's influence, while getting to a certain stage does increase the chance of a promotion, it is not a guarantee. Those who do have them are greatly respected.

Shikai for Chūji

Bankai for Jōji

* * *

Let me know what you think of the concept and if you have any questions, you can either give a review or send a PM.

The reason for having two alternate histories for the Uchiha clan is that I'm having a tough time deciding which one to use.

Also, all of the Ninja/Samurai=Zanpakutō/Reiken matchups are already made up. Each match was chosen for one to three reasons.

1\. Compliments/Enhances and already existing skill/power.

2\. Covers a weakness.

3\. Matches a theme.


End file.
